The present invention generally relates to a wireless control system for measuring or adjusting the characteristics of electrical signals. More particularly, present invention relates to a wireless, hands-free control system for remote measurement and adjustment of electrical signals in a telecommunications system.
In various areas in the telecommunications field it is necessary to use radio frequency (RF) signal level meters to evaluate and monitor the performance of equipment in a telecommunications network. Signal level meters typically include a display or meter movement. These devices are typically operated by some form of mechanical switching; e.g., keyboards, buttons, knobs, or the like.
Signal level meters are typically carried to the location where it is desired to use the device. Once in place the operator controls the mechanical switching components by hand.
The size and weight of the signal level meters impede the use of such devices in certain applications. For example, carrying the signal level meter to the top of an antenna that extends several hundred feet into the air greatly increases the physical exertion of the service technician. The service technician must also use his or her hands to transport the signal level meter while ascending and descending the antenna. This situation creates a safety hazard because the service technician is not able to use both hands while climbing to protect against accidental fall. Once in position to perform the service, it is necessary for the service technician to manipulate the controls using his or her hands. Such a situation also raises the likelihood that the service technician will experience an accidental fall.
To alleviate the need to transport the signal level meter to the location where the telecommunication adjustment or measurement occurs, a process has been developed where a first service technician climbs the antenna with a cordless communication device such as is commonly called a walkie-talkie. A second service technician, who is in communication with the first service technician using a cordless communication device, remains on the ground proximate the signal level meter. Adjustment and measurement of the telecommunication signal is performed by the interaction of the two service technicians.
Fournier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,158, discloses an apparatus for use in conjunction with motor vehicle emission control systems testing. The Fournier et al. apparatus includes a base unit that is connected to an automobile to measure the idle speed and exhaust constituents. The base unit is linked to a remote unit worn by a technician. The remote unit includes a display, a microphone and a speaker. The Fournier et al. apparatus allows the technician to move around the automobile with the performance of the vehicles emission control systems is evaluated.
Newman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244, discloses a self-contained portable computer that is worn by a person. The computer includes a microphone, earphones and a display that is mounted proximate to the user""s eye. The Newman et al. computer includes voice recognition for controlling the operation of the computer with voice commands.
The present invention is a remote, wireless, electrical signal measurement device for measuring and adjusting components in a communications system. The device includes a source device, a base unit and a remote unit.
The source device is capable of generating a data output and receiving a data input. The base system is operably connected to the source device. The base system includes an interface unit, a modulator, a first antenna, and a receiver/demodulator. The interface unit interprets the data output and the data input. The modulator formats the interpreted output data into a first data signal. The first antenna transmits the first data signal and receives a second data signal. The receiver/demodulator formats the second data signal to the input signal.
The remote system includes a second antenna, a second receiver/demodulator, a speaker, a body mounted display, a microphone, and a second modulator. The second antenna transmits the second data signal and receives the first data signal. The second receiver/demodulator formats the first data signal to a demodulated signal. The speaker emits an audio portion of the demodulated signal.
The body mounted display displays a video portion of the demodulated signal. The microphone generates an outgoing signal for controlling the measurement and adjustment of the source device. The second modulator formats the outgoing signal to the second data signal.